Halcyon
by Oliviaxoxo
Summary: Modern Day AU following the lives of Katniss and Peeta. See how they get through the troubles they face in their lives and with each others. Laughs will be shared, friends will be made and lost, and hearts will be broken. Note: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters affiliated with it, that credit goes to Suzanne Collins :)


_Chapter 1_

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so let me know what you guys think! This is just me setting it up so far, the plot will advance when I write more. Honest opinions would be great so I can improve my writing. So review and let me know how I'm doing, hopefully enough of you like this so I'll continue. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, THAT'S ALL SUZANNE COLLINS**

_Katniss:_

I woke up to the sound of a running shower and some sweet little tunes making their way to my ears. Looks like Prim was excited for her first day at middle school. I on the other hand couldn't say the same. The exciting days had gone and now I just wanted to get through my last year at Panem High and start fresh out of town. A little sun shone through the clouds outside so I decided to take that as a good sign and just managed to collapse out of bed. My usual morning routine of breakfast, a shower and a brisk walk to the bus stop occurred, and Prim and I made our way to the first day of what was going to be one interesting year.

I got Prim all set up with her timetable and locker: not the easiest task I might add, I don't think I've ever seen someone bounce quite like that. It didn't take me long to find my friends sitting in our usual spot. We liked to stay away from the rest of the school (there are a lot of people out there who we weren't particularly fond of).

"KATNISS YOU'RE HERE!" I heard from an overly excited Madge who leaped over to hug me.

"Oh wow Madge it's not like we haven't seen in each other in years" I just managed to get out while my lungs were being crushed. The others came up and hugged me; Finnick and Annie (an adorable couple who had been together forever), Johanna, Gale and Peeta. Well, Peeta didn't actually hug me. I have some personal space problems you might say and hugging wasn't something I did often. He knew that and kept his distance and instead just smiled at me. I had always liked that about Peeta; he cares, he gets how people work and respects that.

"So final year of school huh guys, what a shame" Johanna sarcastically exclaimed. Most of what she says is sarcastic.

"Oh Jo we all know you're gonna be the most emotional when the year is up, just look at you you're such a sweetie" teased Finnick. We all found this forever, Johanna however did not and jumped on Finnick making him let out a surprisingly high pitched scream. The rest of us kept on chatting until it was time to make our way to our homeroom.

"Oh man who else has Mrs Trinket as home teacher." I can't believe I got her again, she is just something else. You have to see her to believe her. Everyone laughed at me except Peeta.

"Great I was worried about having her this year, at least I'll have you to get me through!" he said excitedly. Gale stopped laughing after that. Gale had been my best friend for years. We'd hunt together, play together when we were young and just do everything together. But he'd gotten weird over the summer, I'd have to ask him about that. We all packed up and headed off to our rooms with everyone still laughing at me. Peeta and I walked into the room and it was like a punch to the face. Everything was pink. I had no idea there were this many shades of pink. I sent a bit of a shiver down my side and we made our way to the window so we could at least get some other colour from outside.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Excited for your last year here at Panem High? I hope so! You all know who I am so I'll let you get off to your first class now. Good luck with your studies, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She always scared me when she said that too, it was like her catchphrase or something.

Peeta broke me out of my thoughts after I had been eyeing Mrs Trinket for a while: "I've got English next with Mr Abernathy, you?"

"Oh sweet me too!" English had always been my favourite class and Haymitch my favourite teacher. He knew us all so well now he let us call him that. Surprisingly, he was the husband of Mrs Trinket; I guess opposites do attract after all. We took our usual seats at the back with Gale, Annie and Madge and Haymitch didn't waste any time getting into work.

"Alright class welcome back and all that usual stuff. You've got an assignment due next week. An essay on the theme of 'halcyon'. Don't know what it is? Look it up. Get working."

Most people hated Haymitch for this brash nature of his but I loved it, it suited me perfectly. Didn't waste time with useless stuff, just got straight to the point with a take no prisoners attitude.

"Ok am I the only one who has no idea what halcyon is?" questioned Annie. I just realised I had no idea either: none of us did.

"Well that settles it, not getting any work done now." Gale was right so we just talked for the hour. The rest of the day went past pretty much the same. Great teachers, had friends in my classes, I even had my free period with Peeta this year! Last year I had no friends with me, and let me tell you that was horrible. I picked up Prim and and her, Peeta and I decided to walk home as the sun had come out (Peeta and I are neighbours just in case you were wondering).

"how was your first day little duck?"

"Oh my gosh Katniss it was so amazing I met this girl Rue and we're best friends now and my teachers are really nice and I met Gale's brother Rory who is also really nice and the grass was really green and…"

This carried on for a good 20 minutes and when we reached home she finally took in a breath and finished her epic tale of her first day at middle school.

Prim ran inside to tell Mum and Dad the same story.

"Well I'd better head in and make sure she doesn't die from a lack of oxygen" I laughed.

Peeta laughed with me and said: "Yea I wanna get started on that essay; I'd rather not face the wrath of Haymitch." So with a final wave we parted ways. I just managed to sneak past Mum and Dad who were distracted by Prim and go relax in my room. I just put on some music and lay there: my favourite past time. You know what it looked like this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Well that's Chapter 1 guys, hope you enjoyed it! Review, PM me telling you what you think or whatever. If enough of you like this I'll keep it going, so here's hoping it's not too bad :p**


End file.
